A Transformer's Fanfic Dictionary
by Shoshana17
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

I would like to put in for those of you who would just scoff at this dictionary, that this has been compiled from many many sources and I doubt you could find half of them on any one site. And in regards to the Cybertron-Earth time units, I spent multiple days going to different sites in an attempt to figure out the calculations, since only a few of the sites could really be trusted, so I had to try and fill in the gasps. I realize that some of the units of time may not add up to what it says on some sites but no other site I went to had a complete list of the Cybertron-Earth units of time. I am pleased to say that I think I was actually able to deciphered it. And in regards to the units of measurements, I realize that most aren't other sites and that's because I made up the majority of them. Oh and the ratio of human to transformers units of measure is 6:1.

" " : something to do with the Earth or humans

' ' : quotes

_Italicized _: definition in this dictionary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.**

**

* * *

**

**Part One:**

**A  
**_Aft_ - Equivalent to that of the human buttock; also a general curse term similar the the human word "ass". Other words of a similar nature include: actuator, afterburner, fanbelts, diodes, skid plate, tailpipe, and turbocharger.

_All Spark_ - Cybertronian artifact said to be the source of life for all transformers; evidently has enough energy to become a weapon of mass destruction; also (alternately) the spark, or life essence, of Primus, to which all sparks return upon the deactivation of their bodies, hence the name.

_Alternate Mode_ - The form of vehicle that a transformer can access after having scanned it holographically into his/her processor; variously abbreviated to alt mode or altmode.

_Arn_ - A Cybertronian yard = 3 _histers_.

_Astro_______ - _Liquid measurement.

_Astrolitre__ - _One normal sized energon cube.

_Astroquart_ - One-quarter of a standard _astrolitre._

_Atlantis_ - One of the four starships that left _Cybertron_ with a _Cyber Planet Key_, bound for Earth.

_Audio Receptors_ - The mechanism that allows the ability to hear; variously abbreviated to audios.

_Autobot_ - One of two warring factions of _Cybertron_, this one representing the "good" side.

**B**

_Backstrut_ - Equivalent to that of the human spine.

_Batticuli_ - Armor covering the pelvic unit, where the pelvis is split by a transform joint.

_Bot_ - Short for "robot"; used to refer to members of the Cybertronian race; sometimes an abbreviation for Autobot; often used in dialogue as having similar meaning to "person" or "body".

_Bearings_ - Personal courage and determination; known as having "balls", "guts" or "nerves". Other words of a similar nature include: crankcase, gearbox, lugnuts, piston rod, and strut.

'_Bust a gasket'_ - No longer able to control; to "lose it".

_Byrnie_ - General term covering the armor of the torso.

**C**

'_Catching a nova'_ - Doing something incredibly stupid and is about to suffer greatly for it.

_Carrier_ - One of the two creators of a _sparkling_; the one who actually carries the growing spark in his/her own body; how it is determined who should carry the new spark is uncertain, but it would seem that the one who is more feminine does.

_Cerse__ - _A Cybertronian mile = 1609 _teks/1760 arns_.

_Charged_ - To be sexually excited; to be "turned on".

_Chassis_ - The chest area.

_Chest Plate_ - Armor covering the breast area; also called breastplate or asbergo.

_Circulation Fluid_ - Almost always shortened to 'circ fluid,' or 'coolants'; the liquid coolant is pumped around the body of a transformer through a series of tubes and heat exchangers; the circ fluid contains the _CLA_, and exists within its own discrete system, separate from the _energon_ system.

_Circuit_ - Wires that transmits impulses of sensation to the _CPU._

'_Circuits sizzle'_ - To become very mad; similar to the Earth term "blood boil".

_CLA_ - Acronym for Circulating Leukocyte Analogues; the nanotechnological constructions in the circ fluid protects the systems against contamination by pathogens or foreign matter.

_Codpiece_ - The crotch.

_Con_ - Abbreviation for Decepticon.

_Costa_ - Armour covering the region analogous to the human rib-area.

_CPU_ - The equivalent to the human brain. Functions as the center for intellectual, transmitted sensations, curcuit activity, repair functions, etc.

_Creator_ - One of the two creators of a _sparkling_; the one who is a parent of the sparkling, but did not carry it; how it is determined who should carry the new spark is uncertain, but it would seem that the one who is more feminine does.

_Cybertron_ - Home planet of all transformers, a metallic world of super-advanced technology, residents and technologies of which are called Cybertronian.

_Cyber Planet Keys_ - Gifts from _Primus _to his creations. The goal of the keys was to spread Primus' essence to other fledgling planets and reformat them in a way that would create new Transformer life forms. The keys were loaded aboard four starships - the _Atlantis_, the _Ogygia_, the _Hyperborea_ and the _Lemuria_ - and transported across the galaxy to four worlds selected to become Transformer colonies: _Earth, Velocitron, Jungle Planet _and _Gigantion_. Each key is a portion of Primus' life-force, and if gathered together and plugged into the _Omega Lock_, they can be used to awaken and restore him or give almost unlimited power to the holder.

_Cycle_ - A Cybertronian minute = 62 Cybertronian seconds (5.2 Earth minutes).

**D**

_Decepticon_ - One of two warring factions of _Cybertron_, this one representing the "evil" side.

_Dental Plates_ - Transformer's teeth.

_Diun_ - A Cybertronian month = 5 Cybertronian weeks (16.7 Earth weeks).

_Dirtkisser_ - Derogatory slang among flyers for those who cannot fly; also called mudslogger, groundpounder, or dustkicker.

_Duntek__ - _A Cybertronian centimeter = 10 _rinteks_.

**E**

_Ear Finial_ - Where the _audio receptor_ resides.

_Earth_ - Chosen as one of the planets to receive a _Cyber Planet Key_, which would have reformatted the planet into a transformer colony. However, the colony ship _Atlantis_, also carrying the _Omega Lock_, crashed onto the planet before it could begin its mission. Also when the _Mini-cons_ fled _Cybertron_ to escape being used as tools, their ship came out of warp above Earth. Impacting onto the planet's moon, the Mini-Con ship broke in half, sending a large chunk of the craft into Earth's atmosphere. Mini-con storage panels were spread across the globe and the ship itself crashed onto the surface, where they laid dormant for nearly a million years before being discovered by the human child Rad.

_Ectodermis_ - The outermost layers of armor.

_Energon_ - The preferred energy source for most transformers; has been alternately portrayed as food, intoxicating drink, ammunition, and currency; is found in underground mines in a solid form before being turned into a liquid stored in cubes, as this is the most stable form of the usually explosively volatile substance; quality and potency of energon apparently varies greatly, and is thus often described in degrees of quality called 'grades' (e.g., 'high-grade' to refer to energon with great potency); transformer equivalent of blood, along with _mech fluid._

_Energy Signature_ - Can usually be used to identify someone's faction. Also, certain substances or devices can mask a transformer's energy signature from detection.

_Equilibrium Sensors_ - Helps a transformer keep their sense of balance.

_Espe_ - A Cybertronian inch = 2.5 _dunteks_.

**F**

_Faceplate_ - A protective piece of metal which covers all or some portion of a transformer's visible face, presumably for protective purposes; alternately, the actual surface upon which the transformer's facial features are located; see also _mouthplates._

_Femme_ - A term used to describe a Cybertronian with feminine characteristics.

_Flux_ - A Cybertronian candy; described as a white, fluffy, sweet, yet gooey; similar to that of the Earth "marshmallow".

_Frag_ - Idiomatically, a problem or glitch in programming; also general curse term similar to that of the human swear word "fuck".

_Fuel Tank_ - Where nutrients are processed, then sent as energy to the rest of the body.

'_Full of exhaust'_ - A phrase that implies that one is lying.

**G**

_Gigantion_ - The planet is a huge machine world but constructed mostly by its inhabitants. Aboard the spaceship _Lemuria_ along with a _Cyber Planet Key_, these Cybertronians, whose descendants have grown to tremendous size, settled on an Earth-like, rocky, organic-covered planet, and built their cities on it. As their skills increased, they continually rebuilt these settlements right on top the old ones, until the planet was completely enveloped in a vast series of constructed layers, complete with artificial foliage, simulated skies and day/night cycles - but at its heart, the original planet remains, well-preserved and even supplied with artificial light, but forgotten. The titanic transformers of Gigantion, large and powerful, are fortunately not much given to violence and warfare. Most are gentle and peaceful, desiring only to hone their skills and build even grander structures. They work closely with the small _Mini-con_, who can tackle the delicate tasks too refined for the heavy manipulators of their bulk comrades.

_Glossa_ - Equivalent to that of the human tongue; equipped with the _taste receptors._

_Glitch_ - Problem or malfunction in programming or protocol; also general curse term, referring to a bot, generally equivalent in meaning to "idiot" or "moron"; also a form of the human swear word "bitch".

_Grill Plate_ - Armor covering the region analogous to the human abdominal area.

**H**

_Hister_ - A Cybertronian foot = 12 espes.

_Hyperborea_ - One of the four starships that left _Cybertron_ with a _Cyber Planet Key_, bound for Jungle Planet.

**I**

_Intake Manifolds_ - Equivalent to that of the human lung; works as a cooling mechanism for the body; does not need to breathe air like humans; usually shortened to intakes.

**J**

_Jungle Planet_ - Sometimes referred to as the Beast Planet, is the simple and beautifully appropriate name for a lush and violent world covered in dense wilderness. Its surface is wrapped in tangled webs of foliage, some of it allegedly techno-organic, and vast, little traveled oceans. The light of day is harsh and scorching; the rains are torrential downpours. Volcanoes rise above the green canopy, usually slumbering in smoky menace, sometimes bursting forth with firestorms of destruction. Within the shadows of the enveloping jungle, strange beasts prowl; but not all these are of flesh and blood, for in ancient times the Jungle Planet became home to strange beings. They emigrated from the planet _Cybertron _aboard the _Hyperborea _with a _Cyber Planet Key_; they were transformers and quickly altered their forms to suit their new home. They prowl the Jungle Planet, and dwell in its caves and rough structures; robotic beasts of fearsome power.

**K**

_Kibble_ - Seemingly unnecessary parts of a transformer's alternate mode that appear on his/her person in robot mode (i.e., door wings, wheels on heels, etc.).

_Klik_ - A Cybertronian second (5 Earth seconds).

**L**

_Landfall_ - The action of a Transformer falling to earth from outer space.

'_Leakin' lubricants'_ - To run off at the mouth; similar to the human term "leapin' lizards".

_Lemuria_ - One of the four starships that left _Cybertron_ with a _Cyber Planet Key_, bound for Gigantion.

**M**

_Mech_ - A term used to describe a Cybertronian with masculine characteristics.

_Mech Fluid_ - An essential liquid in a transformer's body of unknown use and purpose; possible transformer equivalent of blood, along with energon.

_Megacycle_ - A Cybertronian hour = 66 Cybertronian minutes (5.7 Earth hours).

_Mini-Cons_ - A race of small, roughly human-sized Transformers capable of _powerlinking_ with a larger transformer to impart extra abilities or greatly increase their strength. _Unicron_ created the Mini-Cons to be mindless tools, sent to _Cybertron_ as an agitating element to the transformers' civil war. The power-enhancing 'smart tools' would be unleashed upon the populace, who would snap them up and bond with them, and the war would only get more destructive, as Unicron drank in the negative psychic energies from the death and destruction. To escape being used as tools, the Mini-cons fled Cybertron their ship came out of warp above Earth. Impacting onto the planet's moon, the Mini-Con ship broke in half, sending a large chunk of the craft into Earth's atmosphere. Mini-con storage panels were spread across the globe and the ship itself crashed onto the surface, where they laid dormant for nearly a million years before being discovered by the human child Rad.

_Mouthplate_ - A protective metal mask which covers a transformer's face from the jaw up to (and occasionally including) the "nose"; alternately, the Cybertronian idiomatic equivalent of human "lips"; see also _faceplates._

**N**

_Nanoklik_ - A very small amount of time.

**O**

_Offline_ - Cybertronian dialect for "death"; as transformers are not technically "alive", they are said, when all their systems permanently shut down, to go offline; additional idiomatic equivalents include when one's 'spark goes out,' one is 'deactivated,' one 'crashes', etc.; also sometimes described as an equivalent to falling unconscious.

_Ogygia_ - One of the four starships that left _Cybertron_ with a _Cyber Planet Key_, bound for _Velocitron_.

_Optics_ - Mechanical orbs located behind the _optic lens_ that enables sight located on the _faceplate_.

_Optic Lens_ - Protective glass that covers the optics located on the _faceplate_.

_Omega Lock_ - The device that the Keys join with to reawaken Primus' power.

_Organics_ - A term used by Cybertronians to refer to creatures of non-technological origins; this applies to all the different natural species of _Earth_, as well as other planets; the bipedal Earth organics known as humans have also been referred to as fleshlings, meatbags, insects, squishies, stubbies, noisy creatures, 'puny flesh creatures,' and 'dumb stubbies'.

_Orn_ - A Cybertronian day = 20 Cybertronian hours (4.7 Earth days).

_Overload_ - The release of energy through the body that occurs at the climax of an uplink; known to humans as an orgasm.

**P**

_The Pit_ - Supposedly the place where evil sparks go once their transformer bodies have gone offline; also known as the Inferno; physical chamber within _Unicron_ where devoured 'bots are incinerated and painfully rebuilt as pawns to serve his purposes.

_Plugging_ - To stimulate sexual excitement by use of the fingers on internal wires, circuits etc.

_Powerlinking_ - When two or more transformers combine to increase in power, size, etc.

_Primus_ - Cybertronian deity/personification of _Cybertron_ itself; legend states he is the one who personally created the thirteen original Cybertronian transformers, as well as many others; eternal opponent of _Unicron._

_Protoform_ - The form a transformer possesses before he/she gains an alt-mode; also presumably a stage of the transformer life cycle similar to human childhood.

**Q**

_Quintun_ - A Cybertronian week = 5 Cybertronian days (23.5 Earth days).

**R**

_Recharge_ - The Cybertronian form of "sleeping".

_Rintek_ - A Cybertronian millimeter.

_Rotater Cup_ - The mechanism that enables shoulder movement; the sholder joint.

_Rust_ - In Cybertronian terms something akin to bad hygiene.

_Rust Stick_ - A Cybertronian candy; long,thin and cylindrical in shape, it is described as sweet, flaky, yet slightly hard.

**S**

_Scrap_ - A general curse term; similar to the human swear word "crap".

_Seeker_ - A Decepticon with a jet form, whether combat-capable, triple-changing or other; capable of traveling at supersonic velocity.

_Sensory Nodes_ - Almost always shortened to sensors. The mechanism by which the body perceives an external stimulus; one of the faculties of sight, smell, sound, taste or touch.

_Servo_ - Limb on a transformer's body, generally equated to the human hand.

_Stabilizing Servo_ - The transformer equivalent of the human foot.

'_Shift gears'_ - Slang term to become or cause to become calm or less excited; similar to the Earth term to "cool it".

_Slag_ - One of the most versatile slang terms in the Cybertronian vernacular; a vitreous mass left from the refining of metallic ores; can also refer to this mass while in its molten state, which floats atop the ore; a waste product; also a general curse term similar to the human word "shit".

_Spark_ - The equivalent to the human heart and/or soul; it keeps the systems in the body functioning and is what makes transformers unique and individual; said to be a part of the essence of _Primus._

_Sparkling_ - An offspring spark which has been created by two separate creators ("gender" is irrelevant); a sparkling is a mixture of both creators; it is said that only the creators and immediate kin (siblings) can understand the garbled clicks and whistles of a sparkling, equivalent of a human infant.

_Stasis Lock _- The transformer equivalent to a human "coma".

_Stellar Cycle_ - A Cybertronian year = 16 Cybertronian months (5.2 Earth years).

_Structure_ - In general, a transformer's body; subdivided into the superstructure (outer components, generally including weapons and parts of the alternate mode) and substructure (inner components, including special equipment and weapons systems).

'_Swapping paint'_ - A slang term for cuddling, snogging, bonding, etc.

**T**

_Taste Receptors_ - Receptors found on the _glossa_ that enables taste.

_Tek_ - A Cybertronian meter = 3.3 _histers._

_Transform_ - The act of a transformer changing from one mode to another.

_Transformer_ - A species of sentient, living of robots originating from the mechanical planet of _Cybertron_; the title derives from the ability these robots have to change their shapes and forms from a primary mode to an alternate mode (mostly mechanical, vehicle, weapon, or animal in appearance and function); there are transformers with three or (extremely rare) four modes.

**U**

_Unicron_ - The eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother _Primus_. He is known as the Dark God, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater, etc. and he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. Disguised as one of _Cybertron_'s moons he implanted his own cells within the planet, where they germinated and grew into the small race of robots known as the _Mini-Cons_. Unicron hoped to use the Mini-Cons to increase the ferocity of the _Autobot/Decepticon_ war, and feed off of the energies released in the conflict, but an encounter with a group of time-displaced human children planted the seed of sentience and free will within the Mini-Cons, who ultimately rebelled against their creator and fled Cybertron, crash-landing on the planet Earth.

_Uplink_ - The Cybertronian equivalent to intercourse; how this is done has never been explained in any cannon form, though some fans have adapted this act to involve _sparks_ rather then physical body parts; also called 'bond' or 'interface'.

**V**

_Vocal Processor_ - The mechanism that allows speech; located in a transformer's "throat"; almost always shortened to vocals or voice.

_Velocitron_ - Otherwise known as the Speed Planet, was colonized by a group of spacefaring, trailblazing Cybertronians aboard the starship _Ogygia_ eons ago. Racing is the order of the day for the denizens of the Speed Planet, and if you're not a racer or working for a racer or watching a race, you're not a Velocitronian.

**W**

_'What in the Matrix?'_- Similar to the Earth term "what in the World?"

_Well of All Sparks_ - The supposedly-mythical fount where Primus forged the transformers race; direct conduit for Primus' life-force and, therefore, the true origin of all transformers' sparks; said to be the place where a transformer's spark goes after he/she _offlines_; the Cybertronian parallel of the human "Heaven".

**Y**

_Youngling_ – A term for young Cybertronian who hasn't matured yet; equivalent of a human child.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so me being the type of person who is constantly checking and re-checking my work to see if various aspects of it line up as good as they can, I discovered that I was unhappy with my Cybertronian Time Units. I mean I still like the ones I put down in Part 1 but I think that they could be better. So instead of charging it and upsetting some people (I hope I don't) I decided just to add on to it.

Since I wasn't alive when G1 came out, a lot of my fanfics will take place during either the Unicron Trilogy or Animated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does**

* * *

**Part 2:**

So if it takes place in the Unicron Trilogy universe:

Kilk - a Cybertronian second (5 Earth seconds)

Breem - a Cybertronian minute (5.2 Earth minutes)

Joor - a Cybertronian hour (5.7 Earth hours)

Orn - a Cybertronian day (4.7 Earth days)

Quintun - a Cybertronian week (23.5 Earth days)

Diun - a Cybertronian month (16.7 Earth weeks)

Vorn - a Cybertronian year (5.2 Earth years)

And if it takes place in the Animated universe:

Klik - a Cybertronian second; approx. 1 Earth second

Cycle - a Cybertronian minute; approx. 1 Earth minute

Megacycle - a Cybertronian hour; approx. 1 Earth hour

Solar cycle - a Cybertronian day; approx. 1 Earth day

Rotor cycle - a Cybertronian week; approx. 1 Earth week

Orbital cycle - a Cybertronian month; approx. 1 Earth month

Stellar cycle - a Cybertronian year; approx. 1 Earth year


End file.
